


Loki's Willing Plaything

by LoverNotFighter7



Series: Loki Smut Diaries [1]
Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Happy Ending, In more ways than one, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Fucks Hard, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Revenge, Shameless Smut, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverNotFighter7/pseuds/LoverNotFighter7
Summary: Loki's just attacked a small kingdom in Vanaheim to imprison their shitty King. But when his oldest daughter offers herself to Loki he discovers that he's found the perfect little slut for himself. And what does she want in return? Only revenge! And Loki is so good at that.**I was supposed to complete another chapter of my other fic 'Enduring Love', but this idea wouldn't stop nagging me. So here's some shameless smut for you guys. Featuring our favourite dominant Loki and his very willing and eager new whore.**
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Loki Smut Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Loki





	Loki's Willing Plaything

Loki strode around the halls of the fallen castle and smirked to himself. After becoming the King of Asgard and protector of the Nine Realms, he had decided to rule his lands with an iron fist. While Odin rarely intervened in the political matters of the lesser realms, he thought a show of Asgard’s might be a sufficient reminder...or threat to these squabbling idiots. 

He now stood in one such kingdom of Vanaheim, smaller compared to others and much more disrespectful. His troops had crushed the meagre force of the insipid ruler of the South, and now Loki stood among his spoils. The palace was grand but dilapidated from age. Its glory days were now over, just like its King’s. 

If one could call the snivelling bastard a King that is. 

Loki walked among the peeling wallpapers and cracked columns of this ramshackle castle and strode into the main hall where King Ivaldi was now being held prisoner. 

The guards who stood kept King Ivaldi and his family in chains bowed deeply as they beheld him. 

“My Liege!” The guards brought Ivaldi forward and threw him at Loki’s feet. 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Loki asked menacingly, smiling at the small, rotund man in front of him. He could see the disgusting teeth, made yellow by use of tobacco, and a sense of indignation on his rat-like face that almost made Loki laugh out loud. 

“How dare you! You come into my home and threaten me? Asgard has no power over me. I’m a King!,” the man shouted at Loki. 

Loki was smiling still. They would shout and grovel and shake, but they all bowed down to him and to the might of Asgard. 

“As protector of the Nine Realms I assure you, I have every right to be here.”

“Protector?” He spat at Loki’s feet, “You’re nothing more than a wicked sorcerer.”

“I am a sorcerer, and I am wicked. But I assure you I am much more than that,” Loki grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him to his feet, “you see, unlike you, I am a King, a good one at least and I am a God and I am your bane. You thought you could sell a few innocent creatures from your Kingdom and Asgard would stand by watching.”

“Aye. They were my subjects. Mine to do as I please. Yes, I sold them to those Kree slavers. Make of that what you will,” the sniveling worm boasted, almost proud of his indiscretion. 

“And for that, you and your family will be executed.”

“Wait!” A soft, sweet but clear rang out in Loki’s ear. He looked at the group huddled in one corner of the Great Hall, covered by a few of his Eirhenjar. 

He gestured for them to move and a cloaked figure came forward, still bound at the hands and feet by chains. 

“Your Majesty, please hear me out,” the feminine voice said.

Loki’s interest was piqued when the girl removed her cloak to reveal a mass of wavy black hair enclosing a sweet, heart-shaped face. 

“Don’t talk to him girl,” Ivaldi admonished his oldest daughter. But she ignored him and came forward to face Loki.

“Please hear my supplication, My Liege,” the girl said softly but with fire in her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, Loki noticed. Large and brown, like that of a doe, and her lips were pink and plump. He was amazed at how a rat such as Ivaldi had managed to produce such beauty. 

“I am a benevolent King my dear, you can speak without hesitation. Go on.”

“My mother, me and my siblings should not be punished for my father’s crime. For he never was a father to me or a husband to my mother. We’ve suffered as much injustice at his hand as our subjects have. If anything we have a right for recompense.” 

“You whore!” Ivaldi bellowed and made for the girl but was held back by a few of the Einherjar.

“Shut up!” Loki and the girl responded simultaneously, causing Loki to give her a small smile. 

“What is it that you want as recompense, my dear?”

“The lives of my mother and siblings.”

“Is that it?”

“Yes. A comfortable manse for them to live and a monthly allowance of 3 million units. For my mother and two siblings each.”

“You bargain well sweetling. Pray what is your name?”

“Shanaya, your majesty.”

“Shanaya…,” Loki let the name roll off his tongue. He considered the girl before him. She had inherited her short stature and the colouring of her hair from her father but nothing else. She was petite yet had a woman’s soft figure. Her gown was tight against the bodice and Loki admired the two perky breasts straining against the fabric. 

He ordered the guards to bring the rest of the family before him. He could see that Shania’s mother, the former queen, must have been a beauty back in her day. In her arms, she held a sweet-faced boy who couldn’t have been more than five and a girl of about seven. The children looked numb with shock and so did the queen. Loki decided to be merciful. 

“Very well. I agree. And do you agree, Queen Selene?

The queen looked at her oldest apprehensively, who reassured her with a nod. She wouldn’t disagree, not when the lives of her two younglings were at stake. 

“Yes,” she said defeatedly, purposely avoiding the wrathful eyes of the husband. 

“So I give you security and free you from the clutches of this...” he looked Ivaldi up and down as though he was something disgusting stuck to Loki’s shoe, “...man. But what guarantee do I have of your loyalty Princess Shanaya? What can you offer me in return to my generosity?”

“I offer myself to you, King Loki.”

At this proclamation, gasps were elicited from both of Shanaya’s parents. Their kingdom was more conservative than the rest of Vanaheim. Her father preferred it that way. He was their King and they were his slaves. 

“You stupid whore. You’ve brought shame upon me and my family. I’m cursed to have a slut for a daughter like you,” Ivaldi raged.

“Guards, please shut him up,” Loki demanded. At this command, one of the Eirhenjar punched him across the face and the other gagged him with a metal contraption. 

“Daughter, please reconsider,” the former Queen Selene begged her oldest.

“My decision is made mother,” the girl said decisively and turned to face Loki. 

“Would you accept my grace?”

“Why sweetling, I couldn’t dream of refusing.”

* * *

Shanaya was back in Loki’s chambers in Asgard. She bathed and dressed in a wispy pale pink gown that clung to her curves. It was quite risque with a slit up till her thighs. She curled her hair for the occasion and painted her lips red. 

Loki entered the room still wearing his armour and helmet and stopped to admire Shanaya’s form. 

“You look ravishing my dear,“ Loki said, undressing her with his eyes.

“Come here. Now.”

She practically bounced over to Loki at his command and knelt before him. 

“So docile and obedient. My, my. You look a little too happy for someone who’s made such a sacrifice.” Loki took her face in his palm and jerked her chin upwards to make her brown eyes meet his green ones. 

“It wasn’t a sacrifice My King. I-I’ve admired you from afar. And I..."

“Desired me?”

“Ye-yes,” Shanaya managed to croak out, turning red in embarrassment. 

“What a good pet you would make, Shanaya. Would like to be my pet or my slave. Tell me. I don’t take women by force. They come to me wet and willing. Give me the word, and I’ll have you as my handmaiden. You will be untouched by me.”

“I-I don’t want to. I mean I want to serve my King.”

“With all your heart and soul?”

“Yes. Undoubtedly.”

“With all your holes?”

Shanaya turned a deep shade of red. Yet Loki could see her nipples poking against the fabric of her bodice, and he was sure underneath the seductive gown, her core would be dripping. Oh yes. He would love to have such a pet to play with.

“Yes.”

“I couldn’t hear you loudly enough Pet.”

“Yes,” Shanaya repeated loudly. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, My King.”

“Good girl. Stand up. I would like to inspect my new Pet.”

Shanaya stood up trembling which didn’t get better as Loki took a few steps towards her - like a predator towards his prey. With one jerk, he tore off the gown, leaving her standing there naked as the day she was born. This seemed to amuse him.

“Tsk. Tsk. Where are your undergarments dear?”

“I thought you’d like this, my King,” she replied, gaining confidence at his appreciative glances.

Loki chuckled. 

“Pet. I absolutely love it.”

“Such an obedient little slut for me aren’t you? Answer me, darling!”

“Yes, my Liege.”

“Yes, what sweetling,” Loki said drinking in her soft, nubile body. 

“I-I’m your obedient slut, my King.”

Loki took a step further and stood close enough to kiss her. But instead of attacking her lips, he just trailed a lazy finger down her face as if memorizing its shape. He went down the curve of her cheek to her pointed chin and lightly grazed the plump lips. 

Shanaya closed her eyes and sighed as Loki trailed his finger down her neck, moving the curls out of the way. His finger moved down further to touch her ripe breasts. 

She gasped out loud as he pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

“Hush, pet. You proclaimed your loyalty to me, now let me sample what’s mine. I’m a benevolent master. I’d never hurt you…without your consent.”

Shanaya just nodded her affirmation, and Loki continued to toy with her breasts. He groped them hard in both palms. Rubbed and pressed to his satisfaction and pinched and tugged at her nipples. Shanaya didn’t admit it out loud, but his ministrations were getting her wet. 

Loki must have had the same thought as he trailed his hands down her flat stomach and the curves of her hips to reach the inside of her thighs. But he kept his distance from her aching core. 

He wanted to hear her beg. 

“Spread your legs, Slut,” he commanded harshly, but Shanaya obeyed. 

Loki’s fingers found her mound and grazed lightly against her slit. He revelled at how wet she was. 

“So wet. Are you enjoying this my pet?” Loki teased

“Yes, my King.”

“Good.”

His fingers probed deeper into her wet core and rubbed her slit gently, causing Shanaya to moan. He put one long finger into her hole, soon followed by another.

“How tight you feel around two of my fingers pet. How are going to handle my cock?”

Shanaya couldn’t think straight, she only whimpered in answer. 

“Are my fingers already fucking the brains out of you Pet? Answer me!”

“My-My king. Please,” she whimpered.

“Please, what darling.”

“Please let me…let me come.”

“How bold are you to make demands of a King?”

“Mmmm,” was the only response Shanaya could manage. 

“Is this what you seek, Pet?” Loki asked, twirling his thumb over her throbbing clit.

“Ye-Yess! Please…”

“Look at you moaning and whimpering against my fingers like a pathetic whore. You would do anything to come right now, wouldn’t you?”

  
  


“Yes! Anything!”

“Would you debase yourself? Agree to be in my servitude? Become a slave to my whims and my cock?”

“I would your majesty,” Shanaya could barely talk, the torturous sensations of Loki’s fingers inside her, and his thumb over her clit rendered her unable to think.

“Would you warm my bed? Give your holes over to my use? Your body to my pleasure?”

“Yesss! Oh God, yes please.”

“I’m your God darling. And you will come when I tell you to.”

Loki increased the pressure on her clit and started pumping his fingers out of her, increasing the pace with every thrust. 

“Who do you belong to, Shanaya? Who does this cunt belong to?”

“You… My majes-majesty. My King. My Master. It’s yours,” she panted.

“Beg me then. Beg me to come.”

“Please My King. I’m yours. Your pet, your slave, your whore. My breasts, my cunt is all yours. My body’s yours. Please let your slave come. Please.”

Loki smiled. Good girl, he thought. She learnt quickly. Feeling generous, he increased the speed of his thrusting fingers and rubbed her clit.

“Come for me then.”

Shanaya could feel her orgasm building up and exploding in her core. The warmth spreading from her soaking cunt to her entire body. Her legs trembled and shook, and she would have fallen if not for Loki’s firm hand grasping her waist. 

He took her in his arms and carried her to his bed, laying her down gently on the green silken sheets.

He admired the way her curls were spread around the bed and the soft flesh of her tanned skin. 

His ministrations had left her with a rosy glow, and a light sheen covered her body. Loki could feel himself growing harder. 

Shanaya opened her eyes and looked at the man who she gave her heart and body too. She always admired the Asgardian, his taut frame, his raven locks. She had only seen him from afar, never did she think she would be warming his bed.

She felt the soft hum of his magic around her. A golden mist enveloped him making his armour and clothes disappear. Shanaya couldn’t help admiring the fineness of his muscles, the marble-like paleness of his skin and his hard, rigid member standing proud and erect. 

He followed her gaze and just chuckled. 

“Like something you see, Pet?”

“I-no. I mean yes.”

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered. But underneath all this shyness, you’re just a wanton whore, aren’t you?”

Shanaya moaned at his words. He was going to be the death of her. 

“Of course, my king. I’ll be anything you want.”

“I love how you worship me, my slut. You deserve a reward.” 

He smirked at her evilly and dipped down to plant a kiss on her leg, and then her inner thigh before teasing her cunt with his tongue. 

So that’s why they call him Silvertongue, was Shanaya’s last thought before she lost all mindfulness as Loki attacked her slit. His tongue ran up and down her wet cunt, before teasing her clit. Her hips bucked upwards as he started to suck on it while pumping two fingers in and out of her hole. 

His pace varied between gentle teasing and merciless onslaught, and soon Shanaya was moaning and begging to come again. 

“Go ahead, my whore. Claim your reward.”

A small scream escaped Shanaya’s lips as Loki’s tongue made her peak once again. 

As she opened her eyes, Shanaya could see Loki wipe her wetness from his lips and look at her with such lust-filled eyes, she was afraid that he might devour her.

He climbed on top on her and spread her thighs forcefully and used his knees to hold her in that open, vulnerable position.

He claimed her jaw between his hand and roughly jerked her face to meet his. 

“What a wonderful whore you make Pet. I thought I’ll teach you to pleasure me with your mouth, but alas, I’m too hard to desire anything else but your cunt. So ask me, whore. Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to ruin you. To destroy you. Beg!”

Shanaya looked directly in his lust-filled green eyes and begged. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me like you hate me. Fuck me like I’m your toy, your slut. Like you want to hurt me. Use me to pleasure yourself, my King. I’m your slut, your slave. My holes are yours to claim.”

“Damn you whore!” Loki said before assaulting her lips with his own. He kissed her hard, his tongue fighting for dominance. He nipped and sucked at her lower lip, before biting down so hard, it drew blood. His lips made his way to her ear, nibbling and sucking and then to her neck and then to her nipples. He sucked hard at her brown buds, biting them hard enough to make her scream and then lavishing them with his soothing tongue. 

All the while his fingers rubbed at her clit. Probing and molesting her cunt, making her drip with desire. When he was satisfied at the wetness, Loki began teasing her with his cock. He rubbed his hard member up and down her slit before plunging into her core with one hard thrust. 

Shanaya moaned at the feeling and clutched at this hard body, bringing him closer to her own.

He fucked her relentlessly, without tiring or slowing down. He was a God after all.

He pounded her into the mattress with her legs wrapped around his waist. Lost in desire, he choked her with one hand while the other pinched her nipples harshly.

“Is this what you wanted slut? To be fucked by like a worthless toy? To be nothing but a warm, tight hole for my cock.” 

“Yes. Fuck yes. My king. Use me. Fuck me.”

“Stop talking,” he said, increasing the pressure on her neck.

And just as suddenly, he let go. Loki climbed away from her, and she didn’t even have a moment to protest when he flipped her over and started fucking her from behind.

Loki pushed her head into the mattress as he rode her like a stallion. 

“Take it you whore, take it all. This is where you belong. Being my bitch. Ruining yourself on my cock.”

He grabbed her neck with one hand and pulled her so that her back was against his chest. He gripped her hair and pulled her using them like reins on a horse. The pressure on her neck increased, and as Loki bit her neck, Shanaya’s orgasm exploded through her. 

She could only moan and whimper as Loki rode her just as hard. His own stamina delayed his orgasm. He fucked her like she was a bitch in heat, and finally, with a groan, he released his seed inside of her. 

Shanaya collapsed on the bed and Loki lay down beside her.

He pulled her towards him in a tight embrace as he lazily stroked her hair.

“Such a good Pet. You did well darling.”

Blushing at his compliment, Shanaya looked into his clear green eyes.

So beautiful, she thought.

“Thank you, my King,” she whispered, burrowing her face into his chest. 

“Do you want to get cleaned up or lie here with me?”

The answer was easy, she wanted to be in his embrace. Besides, the feeling of his cum leaking from her pussy felt so... intimate. 

“I want to be here with you, my King.”

“Good choice darling,” he said stroking her hair and gazing into her eyes. 

“I’ve always dreamt of this.”

“Have you now, my Pet?”

“Yes. I used to admire you afar whenever you were in Vanaheim. I would sneak out to see you, whenever my father wasn’t around.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“Not physically, no. But he tried to rule over us with an iron fist. I would always rebel. He would try to intimidate me. Try to make me conform to his traditions and world-views. My father...he…he had a certain opinion on how women should behave. The worst was when he…when he hit my mother…,” Shanaya could feel the tears stinging at her eyes as she recounted her tale. She was slightly embarrassed that she should bring up all this now when they were so content and sated. 

Loki held her tighter to his body. He hated men who hurt women. He might have been a lot of things, but he wasn’t an abuser. Women always consented to be with him. The women he hit and humiliated for his pleasure enjoyed it too. It was always an equal exchange. Shanaya’s summary of her father’s character didn’t astound him, but it did enrage him.

He looked at the soft shape of the girl beside him. Her body was littered with his bruises, the pattern of his fingers around her neck and strawberry-sized splotches on her breasts. But these were marks of his affection. She craved them. She wanted them. The thought of some monster hurting his little Pet enraged him.

Loki decided that the little rat Ivaldi needed to be taught a lesson. 

  
  


* * *

He stomped the boot of his heel on the back of the prisoner in front of him. 

Ivaldi was a crying mess at his feet, begging him to stop. 

He gestured to his guards, and they delivered two more blows to Ivaldi's stomach and groin. 

Loki clutched him by the hair and pushed his face hard into the ground. Hard enough to break his nose. The guards had done a number on him. He was whipped black and blue and was barely coherent.

“Pp-Please, Your Majesty, my King,” he grovelled before Loki.

“Silence worm,” Loki looked at him in disgust.

“I know men like you. Men who think themselves above the rest by hurting innocent women and children. And when you’re faced with true power, with a real man, you grovel like the beasts you are,” Loki spat at him in contempt.

“Forgive me…Please forgive me,” Ivaldi was crying by now.

“You will not touch Shanaya or her mother or her siblings. You will not come within a mile of them. Do you understand me.”

“Yes..Ye… Please.”

“Good. I didn’t think you would understand, you pathetic worm. You will live out the rest of your miserable days in the bowels of Asgard’s prison. Guards take him!” 

At Loki’s command, the guards dragged Ivaldi from his current cell to a more permanent one in the palace prison. 

“Are you satisfied, my darling?” Loki asked as he lifted the concealment charm off Shanaya when they were alone.

“Yes.” There were tears in her eyes but her voice was firm and determined.

Loki took a few steps to wrap her in his arms. He gently wiped the tears from her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“There’s no need to worry now Love. I’ve got you.” 

Shanaya smiled at him at his tender display of affection and held him tighter.

“Of course, my King. I love you.” Her admittance of feeling stirred something in him. As unlikely as it was, Loki was starting to develop feelings for his Pet. 

“I love you too, Shanaya. Not just as my pet or plaything.”

“But I love your being your pet and plaything.” That made Loki chuckle. Norns, he was lucky to have found her. 

“We are a perfect fit, my little whore.” Loki meant it. He loved Shanaya, and would never let her leave his side.

“Yes, we are, my master.” Shanaya would never leave her King's embrace. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
